


i know we're lost but soon we'll be found | elu

by lockedinmybody



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Painting, Reunions, an angry hedgehog is all over a raccoon who is trying his best, eliott channels his inner bob ross, so much symbolism dear lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: He couldn't keep away, clearly. The need to be close to Lucas buzzed under his skin, and the drawings occasionally slipped his way weren't cutting it.The last few nights hadn't been filled with much sleep, as Eliott worried about what to do. Inaction wasn't an option anymore, and as he squinted at his phone screen, reading his text conversation with Lucas over and over again, he came up with something.or, after what feels like years of torture, eliott realises he will have to do something in order to reach lucas and make him see that he knows he made a mistake.the sequel tosit with me a while.





	i know we're lost but soon we'll be found | elu

**Author's Note:**

> some of you lovely people left comments saying how you would like an eliott's pov, and thus a sequel was born. hope you enjoy, please let me know what you thought! <3
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr :)

It feels like it's been building up to this. The constant back and forth in Eliott's mind has been going on long enough that the friction is bound to make everything go up in flames. The question is if something can come from the ashes.

Lucas' comment on how he didn't need crazy people in his life hasn't stopped repeating over and over in his head, and any time Eliott closes his eyes and Lucas appears, hovering over him, bodies pressed together and soft affectionate eyes gazing down at him, that same phrase makes itself known again before even the tiniest spark of hope can settle.

But Eliott misses Lucas. So much. That radiant, inviting smile which had been aimed at him quite a few times, and only at him. His fingers firmly threaded through Eliott's locks, keeping him in place as Lucas moved his mouth along his neck.

The way he so willingly surrendered to Lucas, because the boy who sometimes seemed intimidated at first started throwing him curious glances and coy smiles, and once it was just the two of them it felt like Lucas wasn't holding anything back, and Eliott greedily took everything he would give him.

And then they broke apart, mostly for Lucas' sake.  
Having to deal with Eliott on top of everything else was the last thing he needed.  
But having shared intimate moments with Lucas had been like recharging, a warmth radiating off of him that Eliott had never felt before, and he craved more. 

He couldn't keep away, clearly. The need to be close to Lucas buzzed under his skin, and the drawings occasionally slipped his way weren't cutting it.  
The last few nights hadn't been filled with much sleep, as Eliott worried about what to do. Inaction wasn't an option anymore, and as he squinted at his phone screen, reading his text conversation with Lucas over and over again, he came up with something. 

And so he stands in the common room, texting Lucas the exact same thing he had sent Eliott a few days ago.  
They hadn't seen each other since, and it doesn't take much time before Eliott starts to second guess himself, worrying glances from the closed door to the painting supplies on the floor and to the door again. 

After at least two more minutes of nervously stepping from one foot to the other, Eliott opens one of the paint cans and starts applying a base coat of thinned out white paint. As he moves the brush in broad strokes across the wall he decides that he'll finish it, even if Lucas doesn't show up. 

He has to, it feels like. At least as an attempt to make up for a promise he couldn't keep. To come back to Lucas. 

Eliott is crouched down near the ground, removing the lids from the other paint cans, when the door opens. He takes a steadying breath as he straightens up and turns.  
Lucas looks at him, notices the paint and the now white wall and then looks back at Eliott, eyes a little widened and eyebrows slightly raised. 

He seems softer towards Eliott than he did before, a big difference with their previous meeting. Lucas was angry and exasperated then, all bite and flushed cheeks.  
Now, he looks more curious than anything else. 

"Do you want to help me?" Eliott asks after a few moments of silence. The corners of Lucas' mouth lift slightly as he looks away, shaking his head as if he can't believe Eliott has the guts to ask him after all this time. But then he looks up again, holding Eliott's gaze as he takes off his jacket and tosses it over the back of the sofa. 

Eliott smiles to himself, grabbing a brush as Lucas comes to stand next to him. He hands one to Lucas, who takes it from him with an expectant look. "Can you start making the top and the bottom dark? You can use those." Eliott taps his foot against the cans with black and dark blue paint, and Lucas nods. 

Lucas starts painting at the bottom and Eliott stands next to him, working on the middle section of the wall. It's quiet for a minute, the only sound being the brushes against the wall.  
"Do you have a plan, or?" Lucas asks, head tilted up to look at Eliott. 

And it's the look of the teasing Lucas that Eliott has missed so much. The one who asked him how he would draw him. The one who swiveled around on a dark Parisian street with a lifted chin and slightly pursed lips. The one who leaned in with his eyes firmly on Eliott's mouth despite the fact that they were standing next to a full classroom. 

It's so light and familiar to what Eliott would give _anything_ to have back that he can feel his chest flood with warmth as he barely bites back a grin. "I do kind of know what I'm doing, yes." He looks at the section he's working on, only a few lines visible, and points at it. "See?" Lucas gives him a mockingly impressed nod and Eliott smiles. 

They paint some more, and after a few minutes Lucas gets up from his crouched position, ready to do the top. Eliott goes to stand on his other side, leaning over anytime has to reach past him.  
Lucas starts at the very top of the white canvas, but he has to stretch to his tiptoes and barely reaches it that way, his T-shirt as high as his bellybutton and his arms shaking. 

For a fleeting moment Eliott thinks about grabbing his waist and lifting him up, something he would do if things were good. 'Saturday morning 09:17' good.  
But they're not like that right now, and so Eliott does nothing. Lucas is clearly struggling though, frustrated huffs coming from his mouth and Eliott can't resist. 

"You okay over there?"  
Lucas comes back down again and gives him a deadpan look, to which Eliott holds his palms up. He smiles and picks the brush out of Lucas' hand, covering the top strip in a few strokes. "There." Lucas takes the brush back with a roll of his eyes but there's nothing mean behind it. 

"Okay, now what." Lucas asks once he's completed both his tasks.  
Eliott stops and takes a step back, looking at the entire wall. He knows it looks like nothing, and the way Lucas is looking at it, he's probably thinking the same thing.  
Eliott grabs a smaller brush and gives it to Lucas. "I need some white lines here and there."  
Eliott steps forward to the wall, looking back at Lucas who is still standing back. Eliott grins at him. 

"Come," Eliott gestures, and Lucas' eyes flicker, that word touching something from before, something that was completely _theirs_.  
He steps forward, and Eliott points a finger under a line he painted. "Here." Lucas paints a white line.  
Eliott walks around him, his eyes on Lucas as he points to a different spot. "And here." Another line. 

Eliott grabs a brush and blocks out a few dark spots in the middle of the wall. "Okay, and a line here."

One more line. 

Eliott uses a little of Lucas' white paint to lighten his own and applies a few details to the center. He circles around Lucas again, who follows Eliott's movements with his eyes. "Okay, now a curve here." Eliott says softly, biting the inside of his lip as the nerves grow. 

"Here?" Lucas asks for reassurance, looking to Eliott for confirmation, and Eliott points a finger at where he wants it. 

Lucas traces it perfectly. "Thank you." Eliott says, and Lucas looks at him questioningly.  
"Okay, now the magic." Eliott leans down to grab a clean brush. "I hope," he mumbles under his breath.  
He quickly dips the brush in paint thinner and then taps the handle to the side of his hand. 

Eliott presses his lips together and steps to the wall, placing the brush to Lucas' lines and lightly dragging the brush down, fading the line downwards. He repeats the step a few more times, and then he softly swipes the brush from left to right.  
He goes over all of the white lines, blending some more than others. He's nearly done when he hears Lucas sharply inhale from behind him. 

He can't help it, he snaps his head around. "It's..." Lucas murmurs, and Eliott nods, turning his head again where the tunnel is staring at them. _Their_ tunnel. The suggestion of it, a strong balance between light and dark. It will simply look pretty to most, but to them it will hold so much more. Lucas walks closer and raises his hand, fingertips hovering over the wet paint.  
"Why the water?" 

The white lines underneath the tunnel, in place of the ground, now form the reflection of light on water, a dark sea glistening.  
"I went back last week and it still smelled like rain to me," Eliott confesses, and Lucas' face softens. 

"Maybe it's a way to get to a parallel universe." Eliott says then, eyes gliding over the wall. "By diving in."  
Lucas opens his mouth and shuts it again, his entire demeanor screaming that he wants to reach out but won't quite allow himself to. 

Eliott picks up the small brush again and starts dotting tiny stars all the way at the top.  
"Do you think there's a parallel universe in which I didn't make a mistake?" Lucas stays silent behind him and Eliott carefully finishes painting, and then turns around to face Lucas. 

"Or was I always going to be bound to fuck things up?" He says quietly, ashamed even, and Lucas can't hold his gaze for long.  
"I think they all make mistakes." Lucas says slowly as he thinks about it. "I don't know why Eliott number one walked away from this, though." Lucas points at the wall as he says it. 

And Eliott understands. Because it was too big, too intimate and intense, too grand to be something you easily turned your back on. And he never did completely, because he may have asked Lucas for time, but Eliott had spent all of his thinking of Lucas.  
Even as he fell back to the familiar comfort of a girlfriend who couldn't give him what she used to be able to. 

He probably needed it. Had to fall flat on his face to realise what he truly wanted.  
Eliott knew he wanted Lucas from the moment he saw him, but it was incredibly difficult to convince himself he could be good for Lucas.  
He wouldn't be the first person whose life he would damage, and Eliott wanted to spare Lucas that. Needed that distance to make sure Lucas couldn't ask for it himself, knowing that would have hurt even more. 

And Lucas still doesn't know everything. But he's standing in front of Eliott now, asking him how he left so easily, and Eliott hears the doubt. _You never truly cared about me. This was all just a game to you. None of it was real, was it?_  
"Because he got scared and stupidly thought he was doing the right thing." Eliott answers, eyes on Lucas. "All it did was cause more hurt though." 

Lucas huffs a little laugh but it's bitter, his eyes on the floor.  
"I was stupid to think I could ever walk away from what I feel for you, Lucas." He looks back at that, a little tick in his jaw as he steps closer to Eliott, his head lifted as he looks up.  
"Yeah? What's that?" 

Eliott feels as uncertain as he did when Lucas hadn't even entered the room yet, and as he struggles to find the words he looks into Lucas' eyes, and as his gaze drops to his mouth he feels Lucas' hands grab the fabric of sweater as he pulls himself up and Eliott down, kissing him. 

Lucas pushes and pulls, kisses fiercely and Eliott can _feel_ the frustration, Lucas biting at his lips. He has both hands loosely on Lucas' back, and Lucas pushes into him more, urging himself closer. He holds the side of Eliott's face with one hand and moves the other through his hair.  
His nose bumps into Eliott's as he angles his head and kisses him deeper, and Eliott feels lightheaded with the intensity. 

It's been so long since he's had Lucas this close, and Lucas doesn't seem to have any intentions to ease him back into it. 

Eliott places his hands on either side of Lucas' face and pulls back, Lucas' eyes dazed and lips slightly swollen.  
Lucas tilts his head, expecting Eliott to kiss him again and it makes Eliott feel giddy. 

Eliott turns Lucas' head a tiny bit sideways and presses his lips to his cheek, slow and lingering, and when he looks up he sees Lucas' eyes falling shut, his face smoothing as he relaxes. He moves a few centimeters up and places another kiss there, one on the side of his forehead, his jaw and his neck. 

When he pulls back Lucas opens his eyes, which are slightly glistening, and he lets his head drop against Eliott's shoulder, who immediately hugs him close. 

They stay like that for a bit. 

"Don't leave again, okay?" Lucas speaks into the fabric of Eliott's sweater, and it sounds so tired and heartbroken that Eliott can feel his stomach twist. 

The moment Eliott decides how to respond to that, he decides to tell Lucas some things about himself that he should know. He presses a kiss into Lucas' hair. 

"I won't."


End file.
